


Over the Destiny

by vogue91



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Friendship, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: So awkward with a sword, so little diplomatic in the face of danger, so bloody sure that Arthur would’ve come to the rescue or just trying to get out of it on a wing and a prayer, in a way that Arthur had never truly understood.





	Over the Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Episode related: 3x12, "The Coming of Arthur (1)"

_“Will it be hot, will it be cold, will it be wet, will it be dry?”_

 

By now, Arthur often wondered what tied him to Merlin.

Fearful, smart-arse, incredibly out of line and annoying.

He could never help but talking when the smartest thing to do would’ve been shutting up, attracting over him the worst possible disgraces.

Because, in the end he knew it, Arthur would’ve always been there to save him.

He should’ve admitted it to himself even before letting the servant know it, but he wondered if that relationship was really so univocal as it seemed.

What did Merlin do for him?

So awkward with a sword, so little diplomatic in the face of danger, so bloody sure that Arthur would’ve come to the rescue or just trying to get out of it on a wing and a prayer, in a way that Arthur had never truly understood.

And in that moment the boy was in his chambers, getting ready to leave, to a place unknown to him, throwing himself in the blackest darkness without complaining.

Or, at least, complaining just for the pleasure of it.

He would’ve followed him, like he always did, and Arthur didn’t know if he should’ve called him mad, idiot or just a friend.

He allowed himself half a smile, what he needed to tell himself he was not going to be alone, not even in the most dangerous mission his father had entrusted him.

The King trusted him alone. And Arthur, that also would’ve borne well the weight of responsibilities, always chose to share it with Merlin.

It was the most natural thing in the world, having him by his side.

And, he was never going to admit it out loud, with him he felt like he had a protection he didn’t even need.

He called himself an idiot, before starting again to get ready.

And yet, he didn’t stop smiling.

 

 _“Don’t be such a_ girl, _Merlin.”_

He rolled his eyes, more out of habit than real annoyance.

He knew that part of Arthur’s amusement laid in those bitter comments, often insufferable, that he used to bestow upon him, like to remind himself of their roles.

And yet Merlin knew it, every time they were in the forest, every time they rode together without knowing if they would’ve made it back to Camelot, all of a sudden they ceased being the prince and the servant, becoming just Arthur and Merlin.

And, he had to admit it, he liked it a bit too much.

When he had first arrived to Camelot, he lived his life alongside Arthur like a sort of punishment from that destiny that he had never tried to defy, to the point of denying himself to him for all he was forced to keep a secret from him.

Now, for some strange reason, his magic didn’t frustrate it anymore, he didn’t complain so much about having to hide it from the King, from Arthur, from anyone, just to have the right of keeping his life.

It was the weapon thanks to which Arthur was right in front of him, with the same exasperated scowl that much amused Merlin.

Arthur was alive, and credit was mostly owed to magic.

He would’ve had to wait, he knew it all too well. Yet waiting didn’t cause him any anxiety, not anymore.

He would’ve kept protecting Arthur, without concern for his own safety. And, even though aware that his final goal was Albion, he had to admit that time had let destiny slide away in favour of feelings.

And it was the best feeling in the world, to see his prince smile.


End file.
